


touch my neck, and i'll touch yours

by dannydevito



Series: Kinktober 2k20 [1]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Cock Warming, Collars, Frottage, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannydevito/pseuds/dannydevito
Summary: Kinktober Day 1: Housewife/husband || Pegging ||Collar and LeashCater stared down at the soft black leather collar, the buckle a shiny gold, gleaming in the low light of his room.  Was this Malleus way of telling him he wanted them to adopt a dog together?
Relationships: Cater Diamond/Malleus Draconia
Series: Kinktober 2k20 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946335
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	touch my neck, and i'll touch yours

**Author's Note:**

> [title taken from sweater weather by the neighbourhood](https://youtu.be/7pzOBI3PD8E)

Cater blinked down at the glossy black box that he found waiting for him, sitting on the desk in his room innocently. He picked the box up, turning it over in his hands, giving the package a curious shake to see if that give him any hints of what lay inside the box. It didn’t. The third year was just about to tear the box open, not the most patient person on a normal day, let alone with a mysterious gift that someone broke into his room to leave him when an envelope on the table, addressed to him in a familiar cursive caught his attention. 

_Malleus._

Cater placed the box back onto his table, wasting no time in tearing the letter his _boyfriend_ left for him. Cater flushed at just the thought, still not used to the relationship, still in disbelief that Malleus really wanted him. Cater wasn’t sure what he was expecting when he finally had the envelope open, grand romantic letters didn’t seem to fit in with the vibe Malleus had going for him. 

‘Come to my quarters tonight wearing this.’

Cater blinked at the short and to the point letter, turning the card over to make sure there wasn’t anything on the back that he might have missed. There wasn’t. He put the card back on to the table and turned his attention back to the black box, cheeks flushed. It was lingerie, right? It had to be. Cater had spent enough time in Vil’s room, had seen the similar packages the blonde's own lingerie always came in, discreet yet sleek. Anyway, lingerie was a pretty normal gift to give your boyfriend wasn’t it? And Cater knew that Malleus was a kinky guy, he always struggled to keep up with the third year when they had sex, so it only made sense that Malleus would be the one to take initiative and start off with _sexy_ giving gifts. The redhead finally ripped the box open, no point in wondering what was in the box this much when it was right in front of him, waiting to be opened. 

A collar.

It was a collar. 

A fucking collar. 

Cater stared down at the soft black leather collar, the buckle a shiny gold, gleaming in the low light of his room. Was this Malleus way of telling him he wanted them to adopt a dog together? It was a bit big for a dog, unless Malleus had a specific breed in mind, but why send him the collar like this? It di- Cater suddenly recalled the card, eyes flickering between the card and the collar in his hand. Malleus wanted him to wear this? Malleus wore his own choker, maybe this was just a matching couple thing? Although Cater doubted it, the  Diasomnia dorm head really didn’t seem the type to fall for that sort of thing.

Also Cater thought, as he ran a thumb along the shiny buckle of the collar, the two really didn’t look anything alike. Malleus’s collar was more like a high fashion choker, it looked it came straight off the runway, while the collar in Cater’s hands looked like something you would find in a pet shop. If he wanted them to match, he would have just gotten Cater the exact same one he wore. This dog collar was like, a mark of _ownership_. 

Cater buckled the collar around his own neck, tightening the buckle so it lay snug around his neck, a constant reminder it was there with every breath he took. Cater turned to his mirror, taking in his appearance, flustered at how lewd he looked. It was weird how just one little strap of leather could change his appearance so much. He unbuttoned his school shirt so the collar was more visible, turning this way and that, admiring the collar. Malleus taste was impeccable as always, even if it was kinky sex collar that he bought.

Cater grabbed his phone from his jeans pocket, opening up his camera. He spent a few minutes getting the perfect lighting, posing at the camera with a cute wink till he was happy with his selfie. He sent it to Malleus with message _‘_ _lookie_ _what I got <3’_ before tossing his phone onto his bed, with the intention of having a bath before he spent an hour or two doing homework. Well those were his plans until his room was filled with a bright green light. 

“I got your text.” Malleus deep voice came from behind him and Cater turned around with a yelp to see his boyfriend was standing behind him, towering over him.

“Woah,” Cater stuttered out, heart thundering hard and fast in his chest at the sudden appearance of his boyfriend. “That was fast!!”

Cater was  gonna say more but he trailed off when he noticed how  Mallleus’s eyes were trained on the collar around his neck, pupils blown wide already. Cater knew the blush on his face was bright red, he was already a mess from just one look from Malleus. 

“It suits you.” Malleus finally remarks before he presses a broad hand against the small of Caters back pressing a small kiss to Cater’s lips. It doesn’t take long for the kisses to turn frenzied, open mouthed and sloppy. Malleus grips Caters hips _hard_ , the sensitive skin sure to bruise from the harsh treatment. Malleus takes a seat at the edge of Caters bed, dragging the redhead along with him, manhandling his boyfriend till he’s situated in his lap to his satisfaction. 

The couple sit like that for a few moments,  Cater taking in gasping gulps of air, embarrassed at how breathless he is from just a single kiss while Malleus watches him, eyes narrowed in interest, stroking small circles into the swell of Caters hips. 

When Malleus deemed that Cater had long enough of a break, he wasted no time in pressing the smaller teen onto the floor, the redhead on his knees, straddling the older teens shin, head resting on Malleus thigh. The  Diasomnia dorm head unbuttoned his slacks and pulled the zipper down, pulling his cock free, he was already hard, clearly the collar he got Cater affecting him more than he let on. 

Malleus held his cock at the base guiding it towards Caters open mouth, feeding his boyfriend his cock, inch by inch. Cater whined at the heavy weight of Malleus cock in his mouth, his senses filled with his boyfriends' musky scent. The younger had went to start bobbing his head, eager to suck on in his mouth but a warning squeeze to his shoulder stops him in his tracks completely. He stares up at the older teen, brows pinched in confusion, wondering what Malleus wanted him to do. 

Malleus just stared down at him, not saying a word, running a rough thumb against Cater’s puffy lips, taking clear delight in how the skin was stretched taut around the wide girth of his cock. Cater gets the though, more than used to Malleus’s pointed silence, suckling at the cock in his mouth, letting himself be used as nothing more than a cock warmer. 

Cater gets lost in the moment, eyes shut, taking pleasure in letting Malleus use him whatever way he sees wants. He’s so lost in the sensation of Malleus heavy, hot cock leaking precum in his mouth he startles when he feels the other teens leg grind up against, breath hitching with the way Malleus rubs his leg against Cater’s cock. 

Cater looks up at Malleus, sees the playful smirk stretching across his dark lips and takes that as permission to grind down against his boyfriends' leg with a desperate whine, voice muffled by the cock in his mouth. Malleus combs his fingers through Caters hair, there’s no force in his touch though, he isn’t forcing the redhead to take in more of his cock, it’s almost like he’s petting him, like he’s a dog. Cater thinks about the collar still lying heavy against his neck and flushes a dark, embarrassed red.

It doesn’t take long for Cater’s grinding to become desperate, thrusting frantically against Malleus’s leg, like he’s a dog in heat. Cater lets out an embarrassed whine at the thought, he’s close, _he’s so close_ and he hasn’t even been touched yet. He can’t help it though, he never lasts long with Malleus, every touch from the other teen so intense, too much for Cater to handle.

“Good boy.” Malleus whispers, just loud enough for Cater to hear and that’s it, he’s  cumming , thighs shaking, skin on fire, a sharp crying fighting to leave his mouth, Malleus cock muffling the sound, fingers tangled into the fabric of Malleus pants, desperate for anything to ground himself with. Cater can’t even bring himself to feel embarrassed by how quick he came, sex with Malleus always goes like this, he  cums from just the slightest touch and that seems to be what  Diasomnia dorm head is into, he seems to enjoy watching Cater cum again and again, till his dick is milked dry. 

Malleus pulls his cock from Cater’s mouth with a lewd, wet pop, wedging his thumb in between his lips instead, pressing down against his tongue. “We’re not done yet.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i actually completely forgot about the leash bit of the prompt till i was posting the fic oopsies!!!
> 
> my [twit](https://twitter.com/giornah)


End file.
